


Old Feelings, New Beginnings.

by Lost_Sanctuary



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sanctuary/pseuds/Lost_Sanctuary
Summary: Craig and Lee (Dadsona) haven't have much time to be together since their camping trip. Today they are alone and can finally hash out their feelings.





	Old Feelings, New Beginnings.

The camping trip with Craig had been a few weeks ago and honestly, Lee couldn’t help how light and happy he felt. Just thinking about how slow and gentle things had gone inside that tent. Just thinking about those strong hands moving over his sides and hips, getting to touch Craig’s amazing body, those abs, that chest, shoulders, arms, that glorious ass! 

“Dude, earth to Lee, you copy good buddy?” Craig asked. He waved a hand in front of Lee’s dazed green eyes a little trying to get his attention. 

“Huh? Yes! What’s up?” Lee asked. Caught daydreaming, what could be worse. They were on a work out jog, he needed to focus. Apparently they had stopped moving at some point, just below the murder sprint hill. 

“I was getting worried there; you were drooling a little bit. You ready? It’s the last hurdle before we can break for Bro brunch,” Craig said. Looking up the hill Lee wilted a little. He was not good at this part. Also it was a little windy and that meant more resistance since the wind was not at their backs. Lee reached up to his hair to redo the pony tail a little tighter, and to put it in a bun. Got to prevent getting slapped in the face by a wave of long hair. 

“Oh boy, it’s getting serious if you pull out a man bun, dude,” Craig said, a little snicker following after the comment. Yes, Lee was far better looking without the bun going on, but safety was a thing too. He moved to do a couple light stretches, mostly to stall for more time. Just get it over with and an awesome brunch was secured with his bro. Lee wanted that more than anything, a little more time spent with Craig. While the taller and more build man was trying to learn to relax a little more, he was still really busy. Any time they got together was always combined with something like the softball team, or a small baby, or recently combined family things like a game night. While Lee liked those things all right, it was just nice to be the two of them for a change. 

“Let’s just…get this over with. It’s the hardest part for me and I want to earn that Brunch date!” Lee took off at a hard run, knowing he couldn’t stop until he got to the top. A little bit of laughter made it to his ears, even if the wind was blowing against them. A few moments later Craig sailed past, giving Lee a little wave before over taking him in their run. That’s fine; it wasn’t a race, besides the view was really great. Lee could just stare at that luscious ass while running up a hill, granted it would have to be in small moments since tripping was something not to do going uphill. He swore the hill was getting higher and was trying to kill him. It was only the mid way point and there was a slight wheeze to his breathing. Man he was still out of shape. 

“Come on Lee! You got this bro!” Craig called. Lee looked up and saw that his best friend was all ready at the top of the hill. Pushing a little harder he finally made it to the top. 

“Finally!” he panted. He did his best to put his arms above his head to help his lungs, but somehow his arms also hurt. The breeze ruffling the bottom of his shirt felt pretty nice and he even contemplated removing it. One glance at Craig just strengthened this idea; the taller man was staring at the fluttering part of his shirt. Lee nearly tore his shirt off, but did his best to make it look natural. Craig gulped a little and averted his eyes. 

“Hey, you don’t have to look away. It..uh…means a lot to me to see you look at me like that. I’m not getting younger you know,” Lee said. He made sure to be quiet, so as not to let passersby in on a private matter. Craig smiled, a hit of a blush starting at the tips of his ears. It was the cutest thing Lee had seen in a while. 

“I just…it’s been a while since we….you know. We haven’t really been alone together have we?” It was good to know Craig paid attention. Lee moved a little closer, making sure to be casual, like he was going to high five him or something. Instead he reached out a little and let their fingers brush. Little sparks shot up his arm and he hoped Craig felt it too. 

“I’ve been craving it. Any little thing, even this small touch. It feels like sparks are taking over my whole arm just from this,” Lee said, nearly a whisper. He moved his index finger, slipping it between Craig’s middle and index finger. That blush spread from his ears down to his neck. God, had Craig looked like that in the tent?

“Lee, I feel the same. I’ve still been so busy, even with Smashley taking the kids this weekend; I still have to do some stuff for the business. Then the house needs cleaned.” Craig was looking very guilty. This time Lee put a comforting hand on his shoulder, very friendly, not at all suspicious to strangers. No one could possibly see that he was gently caressing the junction between Craig’s neck and shoulders. He not only saw the shiver, but he felt it. Damn, if they weren’t careful, jogging shorts were not the things to be wearing if either of them got a little too excited. 

“Come on, let’s get to that Brunch date,” Lee said. He smiled softly letting his hand linger for a moment longer, before slowly moving it away. His fingers dragged along Craig’s muscular arm, making the other man shiver once more. It was clear they both wanted more, the way those soft amber eyes gazed into Lee’s bright green ones. They took a brisk walk and light jog to cool down from the crazy run, in the direction of a close by diner. Lee put his shirt back on just before they entered.   
They were seated quickly by one of the waitresses. Seemed they were hitting the place just before the lunch rush and on the tail end of the breakfast stragglers. Perfect. Most of the menu was filled with grease, the food too. Lee was going to go with waffles and home fries. Craig was getting a breakfast sandwich, egg whites and spinach.

“Health nut,” Lee teased. He flicked the straw paper at him in a little ball, not even using the straw as he downed his glass of water. Craig just winked and ignored the paper ball attack. 

“Yeah, but you like the results,” he replied. A subtle flexing of his arms had Lee swooning, leaning on his hands on the table. If only he could just get closer, say in the other man’s lap. That would be fantastic. Needing something to distract himself, Lee pulled his hair out of a bun and finger combed it. A foot bumped into his under the table. He looked up to see Craig smiling softly.   
“You know, I like you with your hair down. It frames your face really well.” Craig always could surprise people when he got a little more serious. Lee just felt his cheeks heat up a bit at the complement, thanking him. There was so much he wanted to ask, to figure out, and to do with Craig; where did they even begin? What surprised him even more was Craig moving a hand to rest on the table, palm up. Holding hands could be a start, but it seemed so…bold. Lee had an idea. 

“Remember our camping trip. No pressure, just new feelings put into touches, making a brand new memory. I want to do that more, the feelings we had there. I never got to ask you how you felt and I feel badly about that, “Lee spoke. He was quiet, no need to bother the neighboring customers in the diner, or the staff. He reached out and instead of holding Craig’s hand, which would have been amazing, he settled for placing the tips of his fingers in the center of the bigger hand. Slowly and carefully, Lee spread his own fingers, moving to run across the now splayed fingers under them. Slow swirling patterns were made; he even made it up to Craig’s wrist. The result was amazing and sent a jolt into his stomach and even a little lower. Craig was a very pink color, looking relaxed and anxious at the same time. Public displays could do that he supposed. 

“God, if we didn’t need to eat food right now. It was amazing Lee. I…the feelings…you made me feel amazing, and not just physically but…” Craig trailed off. He coughed a little. Was that a moan he was covering up? Lee wanted to make it happen again. He picked Craig’s hand up with both of his and started to massage it. Nothing too weird right? He just had a hand cramp, if any one asked. Lee pressed into delicate parts of his best bro’s hand and wrist, looking for anything that could cause a nice reaction. Admittedly it was a little weird, but they seemed to be touch starved and any little thing was a gateway to something more.   
Plates being set on the table startled both of them and they moved away from one another blushing. Their waitress just gave them a wink and said nothing on the matter. Lee went about preparing his waffles, spreading the butter on them and then pouring warm maple syrup on them. They went about their meal in silence, as a normal brunch was for them. He couldn’t believe that he had been doing that sort of stuff to Craig out in the open. Sure this town was pretty open-minded, but he could have caused a problem for his best friend. God did he ever want a clear answer on if they were more than just friends. Granted regular friends don’t go heavy petting one another and making out in tents in the woods. Soon they finished breakfast and paid their tab before leaving.

“So, do you uh…want to finish what you started back there Lee?” Craig asked. He was standing so close. Lee could feel just how close the other man was, it was almost like his warmth was spreading over to him. A hand moved to put some of his hair behind his ear, surprising the dark haired man. Craig moved closer to stand behind him, leaned over to whisper into his ear. 

“Lee, it was so sensual back there, that and the camping trip. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks when I’ve been alone. Your hands and how gentle you were with me…are with me. God, dude. I just, if our food hadn’t come in time I was seriously going to…” the very soft whimper in his ear said it all. He couldn’t help the small gasp he let out. 

“Your house, now, please,” Lee said, practically begging. Running after a meal was pretty bad for digestion, so Lee just grabbed Craig’s wrist, not roughly or harshly, but with some urgency and just power walked in the direction of their cul-de-sac. To hell with who saw them like this, they both needed each other in that moment. It took longer than they both wanted; turns out walking fast after a meal could cause a little cramping.  
Finally Craig was unlocking his door. Lee was standing there trying not to just tackle him. As soon as the door was open Lee hurried in after his friend. The door was closed and locked again. Peace, quiet, just them. Lee turned to face Craig and smiled softly. Even if it was exciting, going slow seemed to be the most fun for now. 

“So, how did you want—” Craig moved closer and slid a hand to the back of Lee’s neck, gently playing with the long hair. He leaned down, having the slight height advantage over his long time friend. A very soft kiss was pressed to Lee’s lips, slightly chapped from all the biting he did because of nerves and trying not to make noises in public. Slow, and gentle. Just like their camping adventure. Lee reached up, rubbing his fingers against the fuzz that was at the start of Craig’s hair line. It felt so nice. His other arm moved around Craig’s waist, tugging him closer. God, whatever deity existed, thank you. Their tongues shyly brushing and exploring was making Lee feel really warm, despite that he wanted closer; so he just pressed into Craig more. A low groan came from somewhere above Lee. Mercy, he was going to die before things were getting good.

“N-not that I want to stop kissing but uh, what exactly did you have in mind for us?” he asked. Craig grinned and let his hand fully run through the very long dark hair before reaching for Lee’s hand to guide him to his bed room. The room was simple, organized. A nice queen sized bed was in one corner. 

“I like your style, much nicer than really stained bed sheets from college. Are these jersey sheets?” Lee asked. 

“Yeah, it’s like sleeping on a really comfortable t-shirt. Easy to wash too,” Craig replied. Lee was guided over to the bed and invited to sit. He sat with Craig, a little room between them for the moment.

“So, I was thinking you could maybe do more stuff like at the restaurant, only wherever you want,” Craig said. The blush coloring his ears and neck got a little darker. 

“Do you want that Craig? More slow touches, caresses, massages?” Lee asked, almost a whisper. He reached out and caressed up and down those strong neck muscles. His fingers were gentle around the shell of his friend’s ear. They slipped along his jaw line, just as Lee moved in for another slow kiss. He was all for whatever Craig wanted. This was more contact than they had in weeks. His other hand mimicked the right and eventually both hands were moving down his shirt covered back. Kneading muscles and tugging at the fabric. Quickly Lee moved to straddle Craig’s lap and tugged a little more at the shirt, lifting it a bit to show off those rocking abs. 

“Ah, sorry bro let me just—” Craig pulled his shirt off and looked up at Lee, his eyes excited and bright. 

“That’s much better. Damn you look so good. I’m glad it’s better lit in your room than a tent in the woods,” Lee murmured. They went back to making out, Craig grabbing Lee’s backside and running his hands through his long hair. Lee did his best to focus on caressing and massaging Craig’s back and shoulders, but damn those strong hands. He was putty in them and started getting hard very fast. All the erotic touching and kissing had done a number on him, but now he was fully pressed into Craig’s hip. No way to deny what it could even be at this point. It was so hard not to just rock into Craig’s thigh. Lee whined and whimpered into their kisses, short rocks and thrusts starting a very slow rhythm.

“Fuck, bro. That’s amazingly hot. You hard for me?” Craig asked. There was a low rumble to his voice, clearly turned on. 

“Yeah I am,” Lee whispered. He didn’t trust his voice to not come out as a whine. His shirt was yanked up over his head by Craig, which caused him to stop rocking. That delicious pressure was still at his covered member, so he didn’t mind so much. Strong hands started to roam his back and chest once he was free of his shirt. 

“Every inch of you is so nice. Your skin is so soft; you got nice lean muscle on you. God, I’ve got it bad for you bro,” Craig said. The desperate edge in his voice just had Lee pressing closer. A hand slid down Craig’s toned stomach and pressed gently into the bulge in those jogging shorts. A long moan was his reward for that. 

“I’m not the only one hard here. You like me being gentle with you? Want me to use my hands somewhere else?” Lee asked. He was busy working kisses down Craig’s neck, slowly leaving little bite marks that would fade. No need to leave any bruising yet. They could graduate to being rougher some other time. 

“Lee, please. I need you. Touch me,” Craig groaned. A shaky breath was released before Lee stood up slowly. He backed away enough for Craig to get a good view and slowly hooked his fingers into his own shorts dragging them down to show off his hips before dropping the garment. He stood there in his boxer briefs clearly hard, a little wet spot even showing through the gray blue material. Craig was blushing and had to palm at his own hard on. Fuck that was hot. Lee just blushed and hooked his thumb into the waist band of his underwear. A hand came up to his mouth and he gently bit his index finger, stifling a moan. God he was hard from just caressing and touching someone else. His mind was fuzzy and he needed a moment to compose himself.

“Please…c-can I take a picture of you just like that? Oh my god. I’m such a freak, but you look so sexy like that,” Craig was rambling. Lee’s long hair was probably sticking out in a weird way and he had a little doubt about how he was standing, but the compliment made him feel a little more sexy.

“Go for it dude,” Lee said around the finger still in his mouth. Craig was fumbling around in the backpack that had gotten dragged into the room from their morning run and brunch adventure. A cell phone was pulled out of some pocket and Craig started snapping photo after photo, some with the flash on. 

“This is not a photo shoot, please…I need you just as badly,” Lee whispered the last part. The phone was put down and Craig came over to wrap an arm around Lee’s waist. 

“Sorry. I just. I’m going to look at those later and think of you,” he whispered into Lee’s ear. Damn it that just made him twitch in his boxers. He tugged his underwear down and made a tugging motion on Craig’s shorts. A chuckle met the action and Craig also took the shorts and his own underwear off at the same time. 

“You’re so sexy. I know we’ve seen each other naked before but, you know, never anything like this. Damn, I just want to…it looks so good,” Lee said. His gaze was doing its best not to look anywhere but Craig’s eyes, after watching him get completely naked. Craig tilted Lee’s chin up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“You can do whatever you want, I trust you dude. This is really helping me relax and take things slow,” Craig said. It must have been a little tough to admit because his face had a little pink dusting right across his nose and cheeks. Lee walked him slowly backwards to sit back on the bed. 

“Lay down. It’ll be more comfortable,” he said. Lee also moved to lie next to his best bro. Slowly and carefully he ran a hand over the length between Craig’s beautifully toned thighs. He just wanted to nip and bite those thighs. No one would see those marks, and Craig would be the only one to know where they were, because Lee would make sure he’d feel them the next day. Craig was sighing; it had clearly been a while. His hand wrapped around Craig’s member and slowly squeezed. It felt so right in his hand, the weight, the size. It was perfect. 

“Your cock is so pretty. I’m going to make it feel so good.” Lee’s face was completely red. He just moved his hand in slow strokes, giving the occasional squeeze, trying to see what would please Craig the best. It seemed everything he did was acceptable. Craig was starting to become a mess, whimpering and whining; especially if Lee’s hand stroked over the head in just the right way. 

“Fuck…dude do you want me to cum all ready? That was so hot.” Craig said. His breathing did seem a little more rapid. Lee moved closer, pressing into Craig’s side as his hand kept moving in a slow pace. He had a nice pressure on his own cock thanks to the hip he was pressed against. It was hard not to thrust into that hip, but jacking his best bro off and rocking into his hip at the same time was a little too complicated. 

“What if I do? Then that means I get a turn right?” Lee asked. He shifted his hand to give Craig only head action, loving that it made him twitch and gasp loudly. It was easy to tell Craig was holding back on the noises. He understood when kids lived with you that would be something you do not want to chance. Thankfully, they were all alone for the day. Going back to fuller strokes he leaned in to kiss along that strong jaw line. 

“Tell me how you like it Craig. Am I doing good?”

“O-oh yeah. Feels so good. J-just ah….faster. Everything else feels so nice,” Craig answered. So, Lee sped up his hand. It was clear that things might be over soon for one of them. Why not treat him to a few caring words too? Craig was clearly into a little dirty talk.

“Such a good boy. Proud of you for telling me what you want. How else are you going to show me you’re good?” Lee asked. His tongue flicked out over Craig’s ear lobe, gently nipping at it too. He might get a cramp in his arm, but it was worth it to be able to nip and bite that sexy neck while still girding into his hip a little. 

“O-Oh god! P-please. Anything!” Craig was still straining to keep quiet, talking in a loud whisper. Lee clicked his tongue. That would not do. 

“Anything hmm? Well, you’ll just have to be a little louder. I can hardly hear you,” Lee said. He moved to sit up and moved between Craig’s legs. He spread them, moved to lie on his stomach and carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock he was holding. That finally got Craig to gasp loudly a slow moan leaving his lips. Lee worked his cock, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head carefully. He was doing his best to keep his teeth covered by his lips, while moving up and down the thick length in his mouth. 

“Lee! I-I…damn it. It’s r-really great. Fuck!” Seemed Craig had let go and was cursing and making all kinds of noises. There was no way he was about to stop blowing him now. Lee hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, hoping to get his lover to the edge at least. Those strong hands made their way into his hair, threading around the locks and tugging gently. 

“Ahh! Y-you’re good at this bro…I…I don’t want to cum in your mouth, p-please,” Craig was whimpering and he sounded desperate. Lee pulled off with a little pop sound. He took up stroking with his hand again, not going very fast.

“You doing all right? Talk to me,” Lee said. He needed to make sure he hadn’t gone too far. 

“Y-yeah I just don’t want to be rude. I’m pretty c-close,” Craig answered. A little smirk came to Lee’s lips and he moved to nip at a thigh, sucking a little hicky in place while he picked speed back up with his hand. Craig was now a mess of noise, whimpers, groans, even moaning out Lee’s name. Fuck it was so hot. Lee sat up and held on to a hip with his free hand. His right hand blurred a little bit. Despite holding Craig’s hip it was difficult to keep the man still. 

“C-close..ahh..I’m..Lee…c-can’t h-hold—“ a long whimper left Craig’s throat while Lee’s hand got coated in white.

“Hmm, a little pent up huh? You were great. Proud of you for letting go and getting a little louder for me,” Lee said. He was softly petting Craig’s hip with his clean hand. Craig’s entire face was red, the blush spreading down his neck from his ears. A long sigh left him as he sank into the bed a little more. 

“Damn dude. If alone time for us is always like this, you’ll get me relaxed in no time,” Craig said. He sounded tired, but very satisfied. How long had his been since he even masturbated if he sounded that tired? Lee only smiled and kissed the mark he left on that thigh. 

“You’ll be feeling that when you walk a little bit. Think of me.” Lee moved off the bed and stole some tissues from the bed side table. He cleaned his hand up as well as Craig’s stomach. When they were both clean he moved back to sit next to his best bro and lover. 

“I need to get up before I fall asleep. Besides, there is some business I need to tend to,” Craig said. Lee felt his heart sink a little before he shot a surprised look at Craig, who was now kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was tugged to sit closer to the edge. 

“Can’t leave my bro hanging like that,” he said. Kisses were places along Lee’s thighs and those strong hands gently gripped his hips, pressing into tender spots that had him wiggling a little bit. It didn’t tickle, just felt a little funny. Was he hitting a pressure point of some kind? Before Lee could ask his cock was swallowed nearly all the way to the base. 

“C-Craig, o-oh my god! Damn, p-pulling out your old keg stand m-moves huh?” Lee couldn’t help the tease, but being able to chug like that back in college meant some sort of gag reflex suppression right? Craig’s tongue was working over the underside of his cock and he swore as he felt the back of that throat swallowing around his head. Lee whined and whimpered, grabbing onto Craig’s hair, gently tugging and just holding onto him for dear life. Sitting up straight was difficult. He was leaning over, his head swimming in pleasure. His long black hair made a sort of curtain for them when he hunched over, hugging Craig’s head with one arm. He wanted to thrust into that gorgeous mouth, but he couldn’t. Those strong arms where pinning his legs, Craig’s hands holding his hips still, thumbs pressing into his lower belly in those spots that made him feel a little weird in a good way. He could hear Craig’s throat clicking after every swallow. Damn, how could he breath like that? 

“C-Craig…I…I’m going to…it’s too much. P-please,” Lee was whimpering. It was all too much. One hard suck and swallow later he was cumming down Craig’s throat. One moment Lee was tensed up, clinging to Craig’s head, the next he was nearly falling over the other man as he became jelly. Craig pulled off of his bro’s cock with a small gasp. After a few gasping breaths, he looked up and smiled so brightly at Lee. 

“Not a bad use of my chugging powers huh?” Craig asked. Lee only chuckled and slid from the bed to wrap himself around Craig’s shoulders in a very spent hug. 

“I was wondering how you learned to give such good head, but I guess keg stands can count? I’m not entirely sure.” Lee was tired now from both their run and now the sexual encounter they had. Craig scooped his smaller bro up and tucked him into the bed. 

“You rest here. I’ll be back in just a little bit,” Craig said. He tucked Lee into the bed, covering him up with the comforter and even kissed his forehead. Seemed like the dad side was coming out in his lover a little bit. Lee smiled and closed his eyes; it would only be a few minutes right. Before he knew it he was waking up and the clock on the side table was telling him it was all ready two o’clock. He had slept for two hours! He dressed back in all his boxer briefs and jogging shorts then made his way out to the living room. Craig was sitting on the couch, using the coffee table as a make shift desk. There were some papers spread out, but for the most part he didn’t seem too busy. There was even some soft music coming from the lap top. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to sleep so much, everything alright?” he asked. Craig looked up from his screen and smiled. He pat the cushion next to him as an invite. Lee moved to sit down and smiled softly as a strong arm came to rest across his shoulders. 

“I checked on you a little after I tucked you in, but you were so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you. I got some chores done and I even delegated some business projects to other’s in the office. This is the stuff that I really needed to deal with myself. I’m just finishing up.” Lee was amazed that Craig had asked others in his business to do some of the work he normally would want to do. 

“Wow, I’m proud of you for giving yourself a chance to relax a little more. Still sorry for sleeping in on you,” Lee said. A grin met his gaze. Craig really was so handsome. 

“Don’t be. I got some more cute pictures. Ones I can use as a phone background. As much as I want those other pictures for that, my kids do sometimes get a hold of the phone. Got my pictures password protected though so don’t worry,” Craig said. Lee just chuckled and pressed a kiss to his bro’s cheek. He shifted and moved to sit right in Craig’s lap. He could get used to doing this. He ran a hand through the longer part of Craig’s hair and smiled. 

“Craig. You’re my bro, always have been even all these years later. I wish we had stayed connected and hadn’t drifted apart, but now I’m sure more than ever that I have deep feelings for you. I loved you like friends do, but these past weeks took that and sparked it into a new thing,” Lee was feeling his cheeks become red as he spoke. Craig reached out and ran his fingers through his hair wrapping his other hand around Lee’s hip, tugging him closer. Damn, Lee felt like he was easy or something, feeling his boxer briefs tighten only slightly. 

“I know what you mean. Though to be honest I had a crush on you in college. Just, you and Alex were going steady by the time I realized it,” Craig said. He gently ran his finger tips against the base of Lee’s neck, enjoying that it made the thinner man shiver. Long black hair fell over one shoulder as Lee turned his head to the side, wanting more contact to his exposed neck. A soft happy sigh escaped him, spurred on by the softball dad caressing just under his ear, all the way to his shoulder. 

“What I mean is…well given our feelings, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Lee asked. He had pressed himself close to Craig’s broad chest, needing to feel that his bro was there. Honestly, if the answer was no he didn’t know how he was going to go on. A calloused hand slid over his cheek, lifting his face and a chaste kiss pressed to his lips. 

“I all ready thought we were, after that first camping trip,” Craig said. A shocked look spread over Lee’s face. A chuckle escaped Craig as he peppered little kisses to more red cheeks. 

“I guess that’s why we haven’t done anything until a few hours ago. Well, I guess it’s my bad for assuming. Think you can forgive me?” A little smile spread over Lee’s face. How could he get mad at his best friend, now boyfriend? He shifted a little; pressing his hips into Craig’s right hip. Amazingly comfortable. 

“I think there could be some way to make it up to me, what do you think?” Lee purred into Craig’s ear. The whole body shiver that he got out of that had him grinning mischievously. Strong hands carefully gripped those slim hips, massaging them.

“Yeah, I think we’ll have time for a few ideas. I love you Lee,” Craig moved in and kissed his new boyfriend, deep and slow. It was a perfect start to the new chapter of their now shared lives. 

“I love you too. Now, you finish up your work, and maybe I’ll have a nice surprise for you in the kitchen.” A small glint sparkled in those green eyes. He pushed away from his buff counterpart, standing and sauntering away towards the kitchen. Oh he would make sure Craig would be getting a treat for each time he managed to relax properly. It might make them both a little tired, but so worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my first ever fancfiction, but it's the first one I really like and am proud of. Lee is technically my OC, but I would have made him the dadsona in the game (if I bought it lol). Also I'm bad at titles, sorry. xD


End file.
